Users of a social networking service, such as Twitter, can read private messages published by others only if those users are authorized followers of the posters. If the posters have not likewise accepted to be a follower of the users, then the users cannot post any private replies back to the posters. What is needed is a way of connecting users of a social networking service to a private group chat without requiring the users to be followers or friends of one another in the social networking service.